Sanctuary
is the twelfth episode of the second season of ''The Originals'' and the thirty-fourth episode of the series. Summary THE GIRL IN BLACK — After a series of strange encounters, Rebekah becomes intrigued by a mysterious girl who has recently arrived to the insane asylum. At the bayou, Hayley struggles with coming clean to Jackson about the secrets she’s keeping and is surprised when he shares his own secret involving Hayley’s parents. Meanwhile, after learning the details of a particular marriage ritual that Hayley and Jackson must complete, Klaus heads to the bayou to put an end to it, but not before running into Jackson’s grandmother Mary. Elsewhere, Finn remains determined to uncover the secret he knows Klaus is hiding and sets his eyes on Marcel for answers. Lastly, when Davina discovers that Josh and Marcel are in danger, she enlists the help of Kol and Aiden to rescue them. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Unknown/Rebekah *TBA as Freya Mikaelson *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie *Debra Mooney as Mary *Yohance Myles as Joe Dalton (flashback) Trivia *According to Daniel Sharman, we will learn more about Kol's backstory in this episode. *We know Hayley’s big secret on The Originals, but is this ritual going to reveal more about Jackson? — Susan Basically, yes, and it will involve her parents. But perhaps more interesting is what the ritual won’t reveal. “He’s definitely done more than he’s going to let on,” Nathan Parsons says. “There’s a lot of history in his life—all the stuff he had to go through growing up under Marcel’s rule and what the wolves have had to do to survive. Going forward, you’ll start to see more and more of that come out.” Don’t worry, Parsons says the good guy act is not fake… and neither is the hair. *Hayley and Jackson have to undergo a truth-telling ritual as one of their steps to get married … but she has some secrets up her sleeve. What can you preview about what happens next?This ritual has to happen if they're going to go through with this wedding. Jackson knows a lot about the history of the wolves and where he comes from. Some of that stuff is not all pretty, and he'll have to be upfront with that, and confront that with Hayley. Hopefully she'll take that well.The ritual's going to happen, and most of it's going to happen off-camera, but we do see the impact of it, and the things leading up it -- what it takes. Sometimes you sit down, you let it all out, have that conversation before you go into something like that.And Klaus is coming find them. He's not happy, either. *Klaus is equally as vested in keeping some of Hayley's secrets quiet. Should viewers expect Klaus to come after Jackson physically, emotionally, or mentally?It's physical damage. It's a pretty brutal fight. It's going to be good! I'm very excited for people to see this battle looming between Klaus and Jackson. We're going to see a truer side of both characters in that, so I'm looking forward to it. *Jackson has some of his own secrets about Hayley's family. How will that reveal play outHayley's not going to be thrilled when she hears about it. There's a lot of things -- when you know so much about someone, and you care about them, it's hard to keep secrets that may hurt them. Jackson's going to be forced to come up with that, and hope it lands OK. *In Jackson's mind, is there anything Hayley could reveal to him during this ritual that could change the way he feels about her?I don't think there is. I think he's watched her for a long time, he knows her probably as well, if not better, than anybody else on the show. Even in his wolf form, when they were still cursed, he was always there, always around her. I think he knows her in a different way. Knowing everything he knows, he's still in love with her. I think when you're in love with someone, you accept them for they are. I don't think Jackson is too worried about what she has to hide. *As Jackson and Hayley prep for this ritual, how is the mood of the rest of the pack?There's, of course, tension. Hayley's a hybrid, she's part vampire. So that tension is going to exist. We hope it works out and the wolves can go back in the Quarter, and the vampires still over there. There's definitely some tension and some hesitancy on the wolves' side. But I think all in all, the wolves realize marriage is their only chance. Continuity Behind the Scenes *This episode marks Steven Krueger's 20th appearance as Josh. Cultural References * Sanctuary is a place where someone or something is given shelter. * Refers to Dowager Fauline's house where witches such as Cassie reside. * Sanctuary is also the title theme song to the similar themed early 2000s show Angel Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x12 Promo - Sanctuary HD The Originals - Sanctuary Clip The Originals - Inside Sanctuary The Originals - Sanctuary Clip 2 Pictures |-|Promotional= Sanctuary01.jpg Sanctuary02.jpg Sanctuary03.jpg Sanctuary04.jpg Sanctuary05.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Two